


Take My Crimson Mark

by PsychoStar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Will and Hannibal's dinner scene in 2x13.</p><p>°Hannibal makes Will choose between him and Jack in a more phizical way°</p><p>WARNING: The fanfic stays true to the storyline and ultimately to the stabbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Crimson Mark

„Right here, I think.”  Hannibal whispered in a shallow, tired voice as he traced his hand down Will’s naked, sweaty torso, two fingers stopped on the right side, dipping down in the soft flesh between his hipbone and his stomach, Will groans, the touch too harsh, his body too sensitive, his brain still buzzing. He couldn’t hear a word Hannibal was saying, he was hiding away in quiet stream of his mind, too ashamed of his traitorous and weak body and too angry at what his determination to bring this man to justice got him into.

 

He told himself it was worth it, but as he stared up into the back, hungry eyes above him something in his gut told him he had made a huge mistake.

 

***

 

“Jack isn’t offering forgiveness, he wants justice, he wants to see you, see who you are, see what I’ve become. He wants the truth.” The pressure of the seconds as they ticker by weighs heavy on Will’s skin like a wet coat as Hannibal looks him in the eye, searching for something, waiting for something more. Will doesn’t offer anything more; he knows one false word could ruin all of this.

 

“To the truth then, and the worst consequences.” He finally says and toasts, but Will sees the dark curtain that Hannibal had once again pulled over his face, the façade in his gestures, something wasn’t right and he knew it, Will knew Hannibal was on to them. “I shall do it tonight then, you can help me. We’ll kill him together.” He says with just the same amount of fakery as before and looks at Will with a smile on his lips, they were stained with red wine.

 

The panic inside Will threatens to rise to the surface, Jack is not warned about this, if they go to Jack’s house now his wife might become collateral damage even if he and Jack manage to overpower Hannibal, and that was a best case scenario.

 

“If that’s what you wish...” Will gets up and takes his plate with him to the kitchen, he bluffed, severely, and he had to get out of there before it showed, he just hoped he hadn’t doomed Jack, he hoped Hannibal will take it as proof of his loyalty and not change the plan. 

 

Will bents over the counter, both palms flat on the cold surface, his back at the dining room and he counts down to seventy two before he hears a plate clatter and footsteps tapping closer and closer, he takes another quiet deep breath and turns around wanting to wait and see what Hannibal’s next move was. But he hadn’t estimated how close Hannibal had gotten to him, if Will wasn’t so small their foreheads would probably touching from his spot. He’s shocked, but he doesn’t step back, he needs to let Hannibal make the next move, he needs to submit to whatever is going on.

 

But he wasn’t prepared for the soft, warm lips to gently crease his own, for the for the warm breath of air and the crushing hungry kiss that followed. A tongue forced its self like a serpent in his mouth and tasted almost casually every inch of his inner mouth, Will could also taste it, it tasted of the same wine he had drank, but the flavor on Lecter’s tongue was somehow spicier, for a brief second he wondered how he tasted.

 

At that thought he pulls back, pushes Lecter away from him and brings a hand to his mouth, careful about touching it, as if he had been injured there. He wasn’t.

 

“I apologies, Will, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Will can barely follow the conversation, he just shivers slightly. “We can just go carry out our plan and forget about this.” He turns around, but doesn’t walk away, he’s waiting. He had given Will an ultimatum and now he just has to wait.

 

Will thinks he’s going to be sick, regardless of the fact that he had never found men attractive, this particular puttered scum was the last person Will would ever give himself to, but it was either this or Jack’s life and most likely his own. He touches his lips, they were still vibrating. He had done even more intimate things with Hannibal than just sex, that time they cooked together he swore Lecter’s gaze was burning fiery on his skin and every touch of his hands was thrilling, it wasn’t Freddie Lounds he was rolling around in flower, but it was still human flesh and as both his and Hannibal’s fingers were coated in white he could no longer recognize his own hands from Lecter’s. He found it more euphoric than any relationship he ever had, physical or otherwise.

 

“Did you think about kissing me before?” Will asks, he doesn’t have to fake the curiosity that he planned to use as a distraction. Hannibal turns back to him, eye contact was established and he could see Hannibal wasn’t lying.

 

“I have thought of you in more ways than you can imagine, I invested a lot of thought into you.” He steps again in Will’s personal space. “Have you ever thought of me in this particular way, late at night perhaps?” There’s a hand on his shoulder and Will can’t escape Lecter’s eyes, but there’s a small relief that falls over him, Lecter had taken the bait. He just hopes he could reel this one in.

 

“N-no.” Will shutters, he can feel his knees go warm and unable to support him, like he just had a bottle of wine all by himself.

 

“But you’re thinking about it now.” Hannibal states and Will can finally close his eyes and with a shaky hand he grabs at Hannibal’s shirt for support as his mouth is being devoured again.

 

***

 

“I think you use the same aftershave just to spite me.” Hannibal says in a humorous tone as he stops kissing down the collar of Will’s neck, they were both shirtless and Will was trapped beneath the bed and Hannibal. He thinks about his last sexual relationship, Margot had also pushed him onto the bed and took charge, maybe he actually likes it this way. He wants to move his legs, but they are trapped, Lecter was sitting on both of them, he felt a bit like an animal.

 

“I thought you grew fond of it.” Will tries to sound more put together than he is, but his voice broke down in a high pinch noise as he felt Hannibal’s teeth catch against his left nipple. He didn’t bite down, he just flinched over it and then tasted it with his tongue, shivers bloomed all over Will’s body and he curses because he knows Lecter could feel them.

 

“From a distance, yes, but us close it’s disturbing.” Will almost chuckled at the inappropriate way for someone like Hannibal to use that word, but then Hannibal rose above him and placed a palm on his chest, there was force behind the hold as if he was going to do something Will wouldn’t stand for. Panic rose as Lecter opened the small drawer of the black night stand and pulled a small Bohemian style perfume bottle, the bottle cap had a dropper attached, Will watched carefully as three transparent drops landed on his chest, then the bottle was settled back in the drawer. Hannibal readjusted his position and straddled Will’s waist as he began to rub the scent in his skin and this is the first time Will notices how big Hannibal’s hands are. They are elegant and well groomed, but big and powerful, he shivers again and to his utter horror he could feel himself begin to harden and if he feels it then so must Hannibal. Why did it feel so much like Hannibal was claiming him? Why was he so into it?

 

***

 

Will felt as if he had been hypnotized, or pulled into some kind of high euphoric state, maybe it was the warm, wood scented perfume on his skin, or maybe the way Hannibal rubbed his sore muscles down, the way skilled hands dipped between his ribs and the way a pair of lips would kiss every sore spot after it was rubbed into, or maybe it was all of that that seduced Will and made him relax, give in and almost fall asleep, his body left so loose and liquid. But it’s amazing how one simple gesture make it all go away.

 

He heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down and the button being undone even before he could feel it, but it didn’t stop him from gasping in a panicked haze. Hannibal was no longer on him, no longer on the bed even, he was leaning over Will and before Will could protest his pants were quickly removed in one fluid gesture, Hannibal threw them on the ground, something that Will never considered Hannibal as the type to do, he wants to lift up, but he’s pinned down again and Hannibal clings back onto the bed, but this time rests between Will’s legs, one hand on Will’s chest and one cupping his thinly coated erection, he gasps louder this time.

 

“What are you trying to deny Will? What about this scenario seems wrong to you?” Hannibal whispers and Will doesn’t know what to answer, or how to answer, his breath is caught and the awareness that his hard cock in getting stroked through his jeans in making him shutter violently.

 

“Tell me, Will.” Hannibal demands again.  The hand on his chest moved to Will’s throat and squeezed just enough to panic Will. “What about this scenario seems wrong to you?” Will moaned as loudly as his constrained airway would let him and bucked his hips as Lecter gave him another good stroke through the material of his boxers.

 

“N—nothing. Ugh!” Lecter smiles and removes both his hand from Will and the cups his face and leans over him, Hannibal’s left hand was slightly wet and Will realizes it must be from his boxers.

 

“Good.” Lecter says before kissing him one more time, wet and demanding, but swift. When he pulls away Will’s lips were red and his cheeks were pink, he doesn’t say anything anymore, he just takes Will’s boxers by the hem and removes them, leaving Will the only one completely exposed in the room, like he always has been.

 

“Are you mine, Will? Like humans are God’s creation, are you my play thing? Do you belong to me, are you loyal to me?” Hannibal began stroking Will’s now bare cock and Will actually tries to push him off, But Hannibal grabs both his wrists and pins them aside. “I’ll make sure you never forget me, no matter where you are, no matter who you’re with.” He groans into Will’s ear as he now forced his hand lower between Will’s legs and teased his entrance with one dry finger and Will whimpers, he wants to struggle to get out of this, but his too weak, his body was trapped underneath the monster and he was too scared to move and he realized the grave mistake he had made when crawling into bed with this man, but there was nowhere to escape now.

 

“Ah! Aah!” Will cries out as Lecter pushes the digit in him as far as it would forcefully go.

 

“I will not be deceived by you.” Hannibal groans over him as he reaches in the nightstand once again, this time pulling out a bottle of oily liquid that terrifies Will into shivering.

 

***

 

It was with horror that Will realized he was hard when Hannibal was strapping a condom on his now naked and fully erect cock. Lecter whent brutal about opening him up, he gave him no time to adapt to the intrusion, just forced more and more in until Will felt like he was going to split open on three of Hannibal’s strong fingers, but it wasn’t all torture, Hannibal brushed against his prostate and nudged against it every time he would drive his fingers back inside him, every time he fucked into him his prostate was assaulted with stimulation and his body betrayed him and his fear, he thought he was going to come, right before Hannibal pulled out.

 

“No, no n-no.” Will mutters weakly as he sees Lecter leaning over him, he’s nudged against his entrance and his eyes are red from the fire burning in the foyer, he looks vicious and unstoppable and Will had no time to pull back. Hannibal grabbed his left hip with his hand and snapped into him as hard as his body could go, it was more painful than just the fingers, the burn of the stretch was too sudden, he screamed.

 

Will turned his head to bite into the pillow and cry out his pain and humiliation, but Lecter would never allow him this escape, he grabbed Will’s hair and pulled his head back roughly exposing his neck, he bites down onto it and he thrusts his hips again, driving his whole member into Will this time, Will’s ragged moaned filled the room like a symphony fills an opera house and it bounced off the walls, he arched his back and dug his fingertips into the silky sheets until he left them tear under his dull nails.

 

“It’s a dance, Will. A dance of love and trust and look how we’re dishonoring it.” Will felt a tear escape his eyes for the first time and it ran down into his hairline, unseen, uncared for. “But I forgive you, Will.” Hannibal’s trust were pacing now, he had fallen into a quick and hard rhythm. “Do you forgive me?” He asks and Will moans again as loud as he can, it was almost too much for his over stimulated body.

 

“Yes! Pl—please Hannibal! God!” He verbally moans and tries to grab at his own cock, he thinks that if he comes the darkness will come out of him and this would all go away, but he’s denied his release as Hannibal won’t let go of his wrists.

 

“If you wish to come, you’re going to have to make do with this.” He punctuated by thrusting in again and Will cries.

 

***

 

 He came, he had no other choice, he told himself, it was what his body needed to shut down, it was what Lecter needed to stop, but it was also what he craved for, it was brilliant and more intense than anything Will ever experienced with a woman. When he calms down from his shaking and moaning state he becomes aware that he’s turned on his stomach, holding the ripped pillow under his head and still arching his back to take more of what Lecter was pounding into him, he hears for the first time Hannibal groan and moan and pant behind him. He turns his head around because he wants to see Hannibal’s face. He’s curious how he looks in this intense moment, but as soon as he tries Hannibal grabs his hair again and shoves his head back into the pillow, as if he didn’t even want to see Will’s face. Will feels the sting of this rejection in his chest, but he had no time to dwell on it as the hectic pace to which Hannibal drove into him had stopped completely and he could feel the whole length of Lecter’s cock buried deep into him, pulsing his seed into the condom,  it’s euphoric, Will moans again loudly, but he doesn’t move, his body won’t allow him.

 

When Hannibal pulls out Will winches at the sudden emptiness. The oil they used made Will feel sticky and filthy, he hears Hannibal move around the room, he turns his head in the opposite direction and tries to find the bed sheets to curl and hide into them. But there’s a hand on his shoulder and a warm cloth wipes him down, his cheeks burn again, but it only lasts a second and Lecter leaves him again, when Will hears him back in the room he turns to him, desperately looking for some sort of reaction in his face. Lecter smirks. He saw the desperation in Will’s eyes; it was what the bastard wanted.

 

Will wants to immediately get out of bed, he wants to leave and never come back to this place again. But then Lecter smiles at him.

 

“Hannibal I—” Will begins but Hannibal interrupts him.

 

“It’s late, Will, you shouldn’t drive at this hour, stay the the night.” Lecter gets into bed with him and kisses him again. Will lets him, but he feels empty inside. “Who knows what tomorrow may bring.” He says and the words shiver down Will’s spine. “If it goes as planned, this could be your life, our life. What do you say?” He asks looking into Will’s eyes.

 

Will knows what he has to say, he knows what Lecter expects of him, but he just can’t bring himself to say it. Maybe he just can’t lie to this man anymore; he turns his head to look at the wall again. He knows Hannibal might end up killing him, he’s accepted it. He closes his eyes and realizes how tired he really is.

 

***

They were like the dead eyes of a soulless person and Will had to close his again and tell himself he was sleeping, then he felt a kiss on his lips again.

 

“Yes, I’ll do it here.” He hears Hannibal’s voice again and his breath quickens, but he refuses to open his eyes again. “It’s not too obvious, but you’ll always know it’s here.” Will knows it couldn’t be something good, the tone in Hannibal’s voice is a fiery hateful one, but it’s been too much for one day, he’ll find out what Hannibal’s talking about tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Follow me on Tumblr!](softtone.tumblr.com%20) I follow back :)

**Author's Note:**

> Domo arigato!


End file.
